fightclubchampfanomfandomcom-20200213-history
Spyro's House/Chapter 30
Welcome to Spyro Spyro: Hi come back. Hunter: Come back Spyro. First creepypasta- no! Agent 9: What! Sparx: Crazy! Bartholomew: No, you have horror. Agent 9: More boss, Gnasty, Ripto and Sorceress. Spyro.exe: Creepypasta. Cleetus: Spyro.exe, I'm scared. Sgt. Byrd: Creepypasta, scared Spyro.exe. Bartholomew: Okay, boss, Crush, Gulp and Ripto. Spyro: No! Crush attack Spyro Gulp attack Spyro Ripto attack Spyro Sorceress: Get hurt Spyro by Avalar. Lateef: Sorceress, come on Spyro. Agent 9: Crush, Gulp and Ripto, no fighting more time. Anyway close boss. Damon: Okay, now, creepypasta, continue. Sparx: First creepypasta, Haunted Spyro Year of the Dragon. Bartholomew: So we started playing it. Agent 9: The title screen was normal. Billy: It had Spyro and the dragon egg. Bartholomew: The game froze. Elora: Then Spyro had bloody fangs everything was bloody. Agent 9: The thing where it says 'Press Start' now said 'Press Start If You Dare'. Cleetus: We started playing the game. Bartholomew: For some odd reason we were playing as Cynder. Tomas: Cynder didn't come till what? Cleetus: Way after that? Anyways Cynder was running and the background was peaceful. Sheep were hopping. Bartholomew: Then the game froze again. Hunter: Cynder was bloody and Spyro was laughing this very evil laugh. Cleetus: Spyro then looked at the screen and said "Who's next?" Sparx: Next, Spyro the Dragon: Tampered Beta. Cleetus: Spyro The Dragon, a game beloved by many gamers who started with the Play Station in the 90's. Sgt. Byrd: Many remember it by its zany graphics, its timeless enemies, and its main character. Bartholomew: However, what no one knows is that there is a dark side to the story in the early games. Cleetus: The truth behind Spyro has never been told, or even heard of. Bartholomew: Until now. I was a beta tester for Sony back in the late 90's. Agent 9: I got to try out all sorts of different games before they were even announced. Tomas: Some were good, others were bad, and a good few were even creepy. One of which was the original beta prototype for Spyro The Dragon. Bubba: When the staff met to discuss the ideas for the game, ideas were tossed left and right. Sgt. Byrd: Subjects such as the main character's design, the overall gameplay, and even the objectives were discussed in full detail. Astor: I won't lie, from what I had heard about the meeting, some of the ideas made me cringe. Damon: One idea was that Spyro's nemesis would be a murderous villain who decided that he wanted to rule the Dragon Realms. Cleetus: This idea consisted of Spyro witnessing his own race being put into extinction, and vowing to gain his revenge upon the enemy. Lindar: This idea was withdrawn immediately, due to the graphic nature of the opening scene. Hunter: One of the staff who denied this idea said that such a vivid and disturbing scene would not be tolerable for a kids game. Cleetus: In the end, the concept consisted of Spyro's nemesis, Gnasty Gnorc, turning the Elder Dragons to crystal and Spyro adventuring around to save them. Bartholomew: With this, game production began. Sparx: The game production went well, and after some months of work, the prototype was complete. Cleetus: I was notified that the beta tests would soon begin. Bartholomew: It had been some time since I had tested a game, and I was more than ready. Cleetus: I scheduled my tests for that weekend and got myself ready. To be continued Chapter «Previous | Next» Category:Spyro's House